colors_rangrasiyafandomcom-20200215-history
Phulwari
Phulwari is a social worker for women's rights, being the asisstant to the senior officer Damayanti. She plays a small but pivotal part in Rangrasiya as she observes Rudra and Paro's marriage, after an innacurate report published with the aid of Sumer is published in newspaper, thus garnering a bad reputation for Rudra and the BSD. Arc in story Sumer Ranawat sold a false story to a daily newspaper with the intention of giving Rudra a bad image. His idea worked as he had captured a picture of Paro standing in the rain outside, selling a story of how Paro, an innocent girl, was being tortured by an abusive Major of the BSD. After the news made headlines, the BSD were forced to suspend Rudra as the story had given the organisation a bad reputation in an area where they were already of bad repute. The only way Rudra would be able to earn back the job he loves so much would be if he could prove that his marriage to Paro was a happy, loving one where she is mistreated. Phulwari comes on behalf of a social well-being organisation for women, with her senior officer Damayanti to the Ranawat Haveli. They stay to observe the couple as they drink tea, asking Rudra, Paro and the rest of the [Family who were in attendance about the state of their marriage. Phulwari, who believes strongly in love and the whole notion of it, is content with seeing Rudra and Paro who act as if they are happily married. She is satisfied and makes out to leave, but Damyanti stops her saying that she herself is not satisfied. Phulwari protests, saying that the two are quite clearly happy but Damaynti remains insistent, so the pair of social workers stay for a few days. After observing the post-wedding rituals where Paro and Rudra were both blindfolded and had to choose a bowl that would be an omen as to what their marriage life would be like, Phulwari is elated that the couple both chose the bowl of roses, thus being indicative that their marriage would be one filled with love and happiness. This strengthened her belief that their marriage was a happy one, but Damayanti still remained unconvinced. After waking up in the middle of the night for a glass of water, Phulwari is led by a scheming Mohini to Rudra and Paro's bedroom, as Mohini tearfully cries how an unjust Rudra forces Paro to sleep on the floor. The two peek into the couple's room, but Mohini's plans are thwarted by Par who hears their approach and hastily climbs into bed with Rudra. Phulwari gets happy seeing the apparently happy couple and tells Mohini to stop denying their love, leaving behind a fuming Mohini as she goes to tell Damayanti of her findings. Damayanti still remains unconvinced and so Phulwari goes to take her to Paro and Rudra with an angered Mohini in tow - however, they arestopped short as they see a crying Paro sitting in the hall, much to Mohini's pleasure. Before Phulwari and Damayanti can comment, Rudra comes to take Paro, singing 'Kuch Kuch Hota Hai' to her as he takes her back to their room. Phulwari is happy at what she sees as a blatant display of love. However, her belief in the couple's love is shattered the next say, after she catches Rudra shouting at Paro that he hates her and he feels suffocated around her. Before the situation can get out of hand, (Phulwari and Damayanti publishing a negative report about Rudra) Paro explains the situation and also her complicated relationship with Rudra. This quells Rudra's anger and alleviates the disbelief that Phulwari now harbours regarding his relationship with Paro . After Damayanti lectures Rudra, they leave the Ranawat Haveli. Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Minor Character